


Truth or Dare

by KittieHill



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Truth or Dare, Written in 30mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to write smut for the prompt 'Truth or Dare - Drunk or otherwise' and i gave myself 30 mins to write it in so it may be a bit rushed. Let me know what you think! </p>
<p>Not Beta'd etc,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

‘Truth or dare?’

Sherlock sighed; his head felt dizzy with the copious amounts of alcohol that John and himself had consumed over the evening to celebrate John’s divorce to the _Evil She-cat bitch demon_ as John called her

‘Truth’ Sherlock replied swilling his scotch around in the glass

‘Have you ever been with a woman?’ John asked rosy cheeked

‘No. Your turn. Truth or dare’

‘Truth’ John smiled

‘Have you ever been with a man?’ Sherlock asked, his eyes watching John for any hint of dishonesty

‘I – _ahem –_ well I mean’ John started, pouring another glug of Whisky into his tumbler

‘It’s a simple question’ Sherlock quipped, drinking more of the burning liquid

‘Well, I-nothing much happened. I was in the army and it gets lonely out there’ John trailed off, looking away from Sherlock’s gaze

‘Tell me about it’ Sherlock asked, his cock swelling slightly in the confines of his trousers

‘That’s not how the game works. Truth or dare’ John replied

Sherlock sighed; ‘Truth’

‘Have you ever been with a man?’ John asked with a smile

Sherlock froze for a second, his cheeks burning with shame as he shook his head no. He was a virgin in his late 30’s, John was going to torment him forever

‘but you prefer men?’ John continued watching Sherlock nod

‘Ok, ill do a dare’ John said attempting to break the tension between the men.

‘Tell me about your encounter with the man in the army’ Sherlock breathed, his voice deep with lust

‘Can’t I just wave my arse out of the window?’ John scoffed watching Sherlock’s eyebrow crick up with interest ‘never mind, I’ll tell you’

Sherlock crossed his legs and shuffled further into his chair opposite John’s. He was feeling extremely fuzzy now but in a pleasant way, he didn’t want to be sick or fall over like the night of the stag night. He wanted to giggle and dance.

John cleared his throat and began ‘As I say, we were in the army. He was a newly qualified doctor who came over to help. His name was Jack and he had a lovely welsh lilt to his accent, anyways one night I was showering after a really hard day with a lot of casualties when he came into the shower block and started using the shower next to me. It was one big open communal area with no privacy but thankfully it was empty as the others were all in bed. We made small talk for a moment before Jack took himself in hand and started wanking right there in front of me’

Sherlock nodded; entranced in the story and John’s reactions, the swollen bulge, the blown pupils…

‘I looked away embarrassed at first, I’d never done anything like this before. To me wanking was always done privately and with a little bit of British guilt afterwards but the way he stroked himself and the sexy moans he purred – _god –_ he made me get hard. So I started stroking myself too; we both kept silent except the pants and moans as we stroked, I put my arm on the wall and rested my forehead on it as I wanked so I didn’t realise he had stopped and got on his knees in front of me until I felt his tongue lick over my tip. I hissed and looked down but Jack just smiled and took more of me in his mouth, deeper and deeper until his nose was buried in my hair. Fucking hell mate it was amazing’

John cleared his throat and changed position so his cock wasn’t quite so obviously pressed against his jeans. He palmed the bulge roughly to attempt to calm the need for friction but it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. Sherlock also had the same issue, his cock strained against the fabric of his trousers and a small pool of precum slowly seeped into his underwear

‘Keep going’ Sherlock insisted, his tongue licking his parched lips

‘Well… id never had a girl be able to deep throat me before. The feeling was almost too much and the way he swallowed and sucked me down almost made me lose it. He would pull up and run his tongue over my head and taste the precum before moving back down again whilst his hands stroked and fondled my balls which ached. I knew I wouldn’t last long, my hips were thrusting into his mouth and he was moaning like a whore beneath me. I think I managed to warn him a few seconds before I exploded and he pulled off and wanked me quickly until I exploded over his face. I covered his eyes and lips, down his throat and chest. Seriously it was the biggest load I’ve ever cum’

Sherlock was almost panting now; the tingling in his balls had begun and he desperately wanted to climax,

‘Fuck, I need to wank’ John whined, his hand resting over the bulge in his trousers

‘You can if you like…’ Sherlock croaked ‘I wouldn’t mind’

John looked at his friend quizzically before shrugging and opening his flies pulling out his straining erection. It was thick and topped with an angry red tip; the foreskin was pulled back exposing the drops of moisture which glistened in the light of Baker Street. John stroked it up and down slowly, not enough friction to make him cum but enough to feel the pleasure flashing through his nerves

‘Truth or dare?’ John asked shakily

‘Truth’ Sherlock stammered his eyes focused on John’s pulsing cock

‘Do you want to touch me? Do you have any sexual feelings towards me at all?’ John asked hurriedly, his orgasm already approaching

‘That’s two questions. That’s not part of the rules’ Sherlock insisted in a panic

‘Oh god Sherlock please just answer’

‘Yes… Yes to both’ Sherlock managed as he watched John wank furiously ‘Truth or dare?’

‘D-Dare’ John gasped, his hips twitching up to thrust his cock deeper into his fist

‘I dare you to cum on my face’ Sherlock whispered, putting his glass down on the table and falling to his knees in front of John’s seat, his head tilted back

‘Oh _fuck, oh fuck Sherlock are you sure?’_ John gasped; his orgasm almost there

Sherlock nodded and opened his mouth slightly, watching as John stood up from his chair allowing his pants to fall to his ankles as he angled himself above Sherlock’s face

‘Oh god, Oh fuck, Christ _Sherlo-oooh’_ John groaned deeply as his orgasm washed over him and ropes of white cum coated Sherlock’s pale skin and over his pink lips. John gripped the arm of the chair with his hand to ensure he stayed upright as he continued unloading on Sherlock’s face and hair, watching as the remaining dribbles fell into Sherlock’s open mouth

Sherlock straightened and whimpered almost silently as he came almost untouched in his trousers, the warm liquid enveloping his twitching cock as it erupted with spurts of red hot cum. Sherlock whined low in his throat before opening his eyes and looking up at John bashfully

‘Did you… Did you just cum?’ John asked

Sherlock nodded in mortified silence; his face burning crimson with embarrassment

‘That is seriously… _fuck_ … that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen’ John whispered ‘Sherlock, Truth or dare?’

‘Dare’ Sherlock smiled

‘I dare you to come to bed with me’ John smiled kindly, grabbing Sherlock’s hand and helping him to his feet before kissing him deeply; tasting himself on the detectives lips and tongue before the pair walked to Sherlock’s bedroom.


End file.
